Answers
by Lynne102
Summary: Jalex. Alex can't remember her father & brothers. While her mother and fiancé go on a long vacation, Alex goes to live with her father and brothers. She ends up having a passionate connection with a guy who is her brother! They try to fight it but the sexual chemistry draws them in something they never dreamed of. Can Alex find out why the parents split or fall in a forbidden love?
1. Prologue

_**Answers**_

**By: Lynne102**

**Romance**

**A Jalex story.**

**Summery: ****Jalex. Alex can't remember her father &amp; brothers. While her mother and fiancé go on a long vacation, Alex goes to live with her father and brothers. She ends up having a passionate connection with a guy who is her brother! They try to fight it but the sexual chemistry draws them in something they never dreamed of. Can Alex find out why the parents split or fall in a forbidden love?**

**Prologue**

It has been a long time since I have thought about my siblings. Honestly I forgot about them since I haven't seen them since I was a baby. The only one I remember seeing is my younger brother, Max. He was just a little baby when it was the first and last time that I saw him. Honestly he must be around 12 or 13 now.

I have an older brother named Justin. We are a year apart. I guess our parents were so much in love at the time they couldn't wait at least two years. I don't remember him that much. As far as I remember, him and I didn't get along. My mother, Teresa, is always telling me stories of how him and I would fight over toys and when he didn't give me the toy, I would start crying and he would go and hide behind one of our parents and glare at me. She always laughs when she tells that story. It just makes me not want one single thing to do with them.

My parents divorced after my little brother was born. Only a week had gone by when my mother packed up all of her things, packed up my things, and we left. I vaguely remember my father begging my mother not to leave. I guess that didn't go over well because the next thing I remember is my mother signing a contract buying a new house that was on the other side of the country. I was only 4 when that happened.

Remember how I mentioned I've never seen them after that? Well that is about to change. My mother is going to get remarried. He is a great guy, he treats me like his own daughter. He does everything that he can for my mom and I. He's actually the one who helped my mom get a job at his million dollar business (Yes he is filthy and I mean filthy rich.). His name is Robert.

One day Robert came home and announced that he is wisking away my mother to a romantic trip to Europe for two months. I knew they wanted their alone time, I'm not stupid. Especially since he emphasized on the word 'romantic'. So I suggested I go and live with a family member for awhile. I had no idea that Robert was going to recommend my father.

After a week of my mother asking me the same questions every hour, she and I agreed. I am going to live with my father and brothers for two months.

The thought on its own scares the living crap out of me. I am going to live with a a man I barely remember, one boy who is 17 and a boy who is 13 years old. I wanted to tell my mom never mind I want to go with you and Robert, but I'm a good daughter, I keep my mouth shut and watch as they become more and more excited to go.

Now the day is upon us. I have my long dark brown hair in a high bun, my eye lids and lips painted with a pink color, my eyelashes coated with mascara (waterproof because at this rate my mother is going to make me cry), high-waisted shorts and a tank that I stuffed into the pants. Also I'm wearing a sheer black and white short sleaved sweater and boots.

"Mija, if you need me to come for anything, and I mean anything, I will get on the first plane ride over." My mother holds onto my face as tears glisten in her eyes.

"Mom don't worry, I'm going to be alright. You and Robert are going to have a wonderful time while I am bonding with my brothers." I smile at her, trying to reassure her. A voice in the back of my voice isn't so sure we will be bonding but I shake my head to reassure myself.

"Teresa, Alexia is going to be alright. She will call you every chance she gets, I'm sure." Robert is the only one who calls me Alexia. I normally go by Alex, Lexi, or Alexandra (when my mother is yelling at me). I couldn't let them not go on their trip because of me.

"See, Robert has more faith in me than you." I pout for good measure because I know it makes her laugh. Just as I thought, my mother lets out a smile and grabs me into her arms.

"I love you mi princesa."

"I love you too mom." I hold on to her just a little bit tighter. This is going to be hard for her, we have never been more than a night away from each other. Honestly it is going to be hard for me to but I won't admit it aloud.

"Flight #345 is now boarding." A voice over the loud speaker said loudly.

"That's my plane. I have to go." I can hear my voice trembling just a bit and I pray my mother doesn't hear it. Apparently she doesn't as she places kisses on my cheek.

"Remember to eat properly, don't forget to charge the phone that can call internationally that Robert gave you, don't forget-'

"Teresa your smothering her! You're going to make her late for her flight." Robert pries my mother off of me. I let out a giggle and place a kiss on my mom's cheek.

"I will. I love you. You two have fun. I will see you soon!"

Suddenly Robert grabs me into a hug. "If their is anything you need or if you don't want your mom to go just let us know and we won't go. You mean more than anything to Teresa which means you are my daughter too."

I choke back the tears that are threatening to fall out. "Don't worry, I will be fine... Dad."

A look of pure joy spreads across both my mom and Robert's face.

"That's the first time you've called him dad!" My mother begins to gush. Instead of sticking around for this mushy nonsense, I grab my bag and wave bye to them.

"I'll see you in 8 weeks! Bring me back lots of presents!"

Once I get on the plane, I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears begin to fall and I bury my face in my knees.

"Miss are you ok?" An elderly voice asks me. I look up and its a sweet looking elderly lady that is sitting next to me.

"I will be." I finally let out as I take a shaky deep breath.

"Well how about I tell you a little story?" I let out another shaky breath and I listen as she tells me her story.

* * *

"I can't believe for the past six hours I've been talking about myself!" The woman, whose name is Nicole, tells me as she laughs embarrassingly.

"No, I loved all of your stories! I only hope to have such an adventurous life as you did." I laugh with her.

"Tell me Alex, what are you hoping to find here?" Nicole suddenly asks me and I stare at her for a moment. After a few minutes pass by, I look out the window as one word slips out, "Answers."

We finally arrived at the airport. I hug Nicole goodbye and promise to meet up with her sometime during my two months stay. I push a strand of my brown hair behind my ear and suddenly across the airport I see someone that makes my heart stop.

He is a young man, has to be a few years older than me, with short dark brown hair, beautifully intense gray eyes, with light cream colored skin that seems to have been kissed by the sun. He is dressed in a button-up white shirt with a lose blue tie wrapper around his neck and black pants that seem to compliment each other. I can feel my heartbeat skip a beat as I watch him stand there as he looks off into the distance. Usually I would never consider him to be my type but I feel something so strong and so wonderfully strange when I look at him.

"He's so handsome..." I hear myself say aloud. Suddenly like a force is pulling me toward him, I feel my legs walking in his direction. His eyes abruptly land on mine and I swear I feel my blood begin to heat up. His eyes are so intense as he watches me come closer to him. When I finally tear myself to look away from his mesmerizing eyes, I notices he has a smirk on his lips. As I come closer to him, I can't feel myself breathing; I might be dead and this must be heaven.

"Can I help you?" His voice is so intoxicating, it immediately sends shivers up and down my spine. It feels like I'm on a drug and he is my own personal dose. I can't explain why but I feel like I am meant to be here; right here in this moment with him.

"I don't know, can you?" I'm surprised by the flirtatious voice that has left my mouth. My cheeks grow hot with a mixture of excitement and embarrassment. His smirk grows even wider and his eyes grow bright with excitement.

"What's your name beautiful?" His voice gets an octave lower as he steps closer. My heart is beating so fast all I can hear is the bu-bump's in my ears and his intoxicating voice.

"My name is... Lexi." I whisper back to him. My nickname seems to roll off my tongue and I don`t know why. I can feel myself leaning closer to him and I secretly wonder if he can hear my palpitating heart. He closes the small gap between us as he leans down.

"Lexi is a beautiful name," His breath is intoxicating; it smells like sweet vanilla. Now I know why I told him my nickname, it sounds perfect coming from his perfectly shaped lips.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" He whispers even quieter. My heart skips a beat and my breath gets caught in my throat. An overwhelming feeling of intense pleasure sweeps throughout my body and I can't help but get on my tiptoes so I can be closer to him.

Suddenly he leans in closer and with me on my tiptoes, our lips touch.

My heart stops. Everything in the airport just stops. Maybe even time stops as our lips form and mold to each other. I've never had this feeling before... I feel my blood becoming extremely warm and my head get dizzy. I've never experienced such intense passion before from one simple kiss. Such intense... Lust!

"Oh great you found her!" A voice suddenly booms from behind my mystery man. Our lips break apart and I immediately feel disappointment wash over me. He turns slightly around and I see a vaguely familiar face. The man heading toward us is a bit heavy and has dirty blond hair and has a smile as wide a baseball field.

"Alexandra! My baby girl you're finally here!" He yells as he stops between us. "Good job Justin in finding her." I'm guessing this very excited man is my father, Jerry Russo. But wait a second, I have an older brother a year older than me and his name is... Justin.

My blood runs ice cold as the information dawns on me. I can't breathe as I whip my head to look over at him. His face says it all.

Oh crap... I just kissed my brother!

Author's Note: Wow it has been a LONG hiatus! But I am back! This story has just been on my mind for sometime now. I lost all the files on my old computer and this story was one of them. Thankfully I remembered the gist of it so here is Chapter one! I have been dying to get back into writing and I'm so glad inspiration struck! Get ready for some steamy Alex and Justin! ;) I would truly appreciate if you like and review! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know! Thank you so much! :)


	2. Chapter One

**Answers**

**By: Lynne102**

**Romance**

**A Jalex story.**

**Summery: Jalex. Alex can't remember her father &amp; brothers. While her mother and fiancé go on a long vacation, Alex goes to live with her father and brothers. She ends up having a passionate connection with a guy who is her brother! They try to fight it but the sexual chemistry draws them in something they never dreamed of. Can Alex find out why the parents split or fall in a forbidden love?**

**Chapter One**

The drive to their house was the most awkward thing in the entire world! Jerry drove a truck so their was only three seats in the front so that means I was squished between Jerry and my brother who I just kissed moments ago... Justin. The side that touches his burns and I feel ashamed of the happiness deep down.

"You're going to love it here, Alexandra! Since it is summer break, the four of us will have 24/7 to spend time with each other and really get to know what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours!" Jerry tells me enthusiastically. Honestly he doesn't want to be in my brain right now...

Apparently Jerry didn't see what happened between us... The kiss that literally gave me goosebumps all over my body. Of course this would happen. The one guy who I find utterly sexy and handsome is my brother... I feel a blush forming from my neck up and I quickly shake my head trying to erase the bad and unlawful thoughts that are swimming around in there.

I glance over at him and he looks completely unphased, as though nothing bad just happened between us! Annoyance whels up within me and I let out an aggrevated sigh.

After about an hour of torture being pressed up to him, we arrive at a beautiful two story house with a white picket fence. There is a long driveway leading up to the house and I suddenly realize that this land has to be at least 5 acres or more!

"Welcome home sweetheart!" Jerry announces proudly and I feel suddenly uncharacristically shy. As soon as we park Justin jumps out of the truck and walks to the house ignorning both Jerry and I. I guess he's probably mad for the kiss that we shared.

"Wow this is really a beautiful house!" I exclaim as I step down from the truck.

"It's on 7 acres of a beautiful meadow, farm land, and a stream that flows through the medow." He suddenly looks down sadly.

"Your mother wanted to have a bunch of farm animals and at least an acre of a garden. Well I was able to do all of those things." I can tell he still harbors hurt felings from my mother leaving. I feel awkward as I stand there unsure of what to do.

"You must be Alex!" Suddenly a loud voice screams from the front porch. I look over at a boy who I assume is Max because he looks exactly like my mother but with a boyish look. He darts down the stairs and throws himself to me in a big hug.

At first the shyness takes over but after a few seconds of the hug, I can't help but laugh as I wrap my arms around him. "You are just so darn cute!" I say as I squeeze one of cheeks.

"Awww come one! I'm not a little kid!" He exclaims as he rubs his cheek. I can't help but feel an instant kinship with my adorable younger brother. I smile at him and he smiles a goofy grin back.

"Come one, let's go inside before it starts to get dark." Jerry tells us as he carries my bags inside. I follow them inside and I am in awe at the beautiful aritecture and design this house has.

"Wow!" I say as I walk through the downstairs of the house.

"Your mother decorated everything. She fell in love with the old country feel."

I nod my head in agreement. Even though my mother and I live in the city, she found a house that had a lot of similar qualities to this house but it's only one story as this house is two.

I enter the kitchen and the smell of spaghetti meets my nose. "I'm a cook." Jerry says and I nod back at him.

"Alright I'm sure your exhausted and would like somewhere to put your things. You know how this house is so big? Well it officially only has two bedrooms thats why it was so cheap to buy back then. So the boys usually sleep in one room while I sleep in the other. Since you're here, you will be sleeping with Max and Justin will sleep in the room with me."

A look of complete shock and 'are you kidding me?!' registers on my face. He can't possibly think that I am going to be in the same room as basically a complete stranger!

* * *

Apparently that is exactly what he thought. It's past nine o'clock and I am putting my clothes on hangers and putting them in the closet.

"Isn't this great?! I get to spend the most time with my sister! We can stay up late talking about dragons and frogs and cars and ice cream! What do you say?" Max looks at me from his side of the room with an exteremly happy face on. I chuckle and nod.

"Yeah that sounds like fun!" Within an hour he's knocked out and I'm left to lay here in silence.

At night everything looks completely different than it does during the day. My eyes dart around the room and I let out a mini yelp when I hear a tree branch scratch against the window. My eyes finally begin to get heavy and I close them for what seems like a minute-

"AHHHHHHHH!" A loud yell snaps me out of my slumber and I jump up, wide awake frantically looking around the room.

"I'm so sorry Alex! I didn't mean to wake you up." Perspiration is visible on Max's face and he gives me a tight smile. He suddenly starts to throw off the blanket and walks toward the door.

"Max where are you going?" I ask him, secretely afraid of being alone.

"I'm going to go sleep with dad." Max replies as he turns the door knob.

"Wait a minute! You can't just go over there in the middle of the night!"

"Yes I can. Sleep well." He begins to shut the door behind him. I panic as I hear another mysterious noise that makes my skin crawl.

"But! Um J-Justin is over there..." By now Max is gone and the words hang in the air. I grab the blankets over my head and pray that daylight comes soon.

"Did you sleep well princess?" Jerry asks me as I sleepily walk over to the kitchen table. I let out a yawn and nod my head yes. It's a complete lie. I got at most 2 hours of sleep, one before Max left and one after.

"Don't worry these waffles will cheer you up!" Jerry sees through my lie as he places a bunch of waffles with strawberries in front of me and the auroma is simply delicious. As I am about to take a bite out of it, Justin walks in with a white shirt and a red cardigan.

"Good morning dad." He says as he goes to the fridge and pulls out the orange juice. I avoid looking over in his direction as I hear him pour out the juice in a cup . He walks right by me to leave the room and I can't explain why I feel a tightness around my heart.

"Son, remember your sister is here." Jerry calls out to him. I see Justin physically stiffen for a second before he turns around and says with a sheepish smile, "I'm so sorry! I completely forgot that you were here. Good morning... Alex." With that he gives me a smile and just before he turns around I see anger in his eyes.

A coldness sweeps throughout my body and I feel tears prick my eyes and I hastly begin to stuff waffles in my mouth.

The rest of the day goes by without another interaction with Justin. I spend my time with Max and Jerry, getting to know them better. Jerry tells me a bit about Justin during a boardgame. He tells me that he is a straight A students and is very respectful to his elders. He can do a math problem in a matter of seconds and loves to collect action figuers. Honestly, he sounds like a nerd that if I was back home, would not have even wasted a thought on. Except why does he keep popping up in my head?

Dinner passes by without even a glance from Justin. He barely says two words at the table and I can feel my ears burning with anger and shame. He must be ashamed of our kiss. He must be ashamed he even thought his little sister was supposed to be a regular mystery girl. He's probably ashamed that I am his sister...

Midnight rolls around and I am still wide awake, thinking about impossible things that can never happen. I look at my cellphone. I'm surprised I haven't recieved a phone call from my mom saying they arrrived, or at least saying hi. It's been two days and I already want to go home.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" A blood churning noice erupts in my ears and I let out a scream. I try to catch my breath as Max is covered in sweat again and looking rather pale.

"Sorry again my older sister." He mumbles out as he removes himself, yet again, from his bed and walks toward the door.

"Why do you get them?" I ask as I watch his retreating form. He doesn't asnwer as he closes the door and I am left all alone again.

"How did you sleep on your second night Alex?" Jerry asks me as he places scrambled eggs with cheese in front of me. This time I was prepared, I put on makeup first thing in the morning to hide my dark circles under my eyes.

"Pretty good." I say before I take a bite.

"I know it may take a while to get used to the different noises this old house makes at night. Just give it one more try." He smiles at me while he washes the dishes.

The rest of the day was spent with Max and Jerry again playing video games and Justin avoiding me like the plague. By the end of the day, angry tears brimmed my eyes. Why does he have to act so much like a child?! We both missed each other! I wasn't the only one in the wrong!

I fall in an angry slumber where I'm a giant and chasing Justin with a malet in my dreams.

"NOOOOOOOO! DON'T GO!" A blood curling scream wakes me up from my playful slumber.

I look over at Max and this time he has tears rolling down his cheeks. My heart goes out to him and I just wish their was something that I could do.

"Sorry Alex." He mumbles as he looks like he has no energy getting out of bed.

"Please don't go!" I plead to him but he doesn't seem to hear me as he closes the door behind him. I guess this is going to be another sleepless night.

Just as I pull the covers over me again, the door opens and their stands... Justin.

"Dad told me to come stay with you tonight since Max is with him." He puts his hands through his hair as he walks to Max's bed.

"Ok." I say as I watch his gorgeous face. He looks at me fore a moment before sitting down on the bed.

"Ever since Max was little, he would get nightmares. No matter how much he grows, they don't go away. I feel bad for him." I watch as his face gets sad and I just want to make all those sad feelings go away and see his smile again.

"Poor Max." I say finally after some minutes have gone by.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you from anything that wants to hurt you." He suddenly says and I stare at him bewildered. Is it bad that my heart absolutely soars with happiness after hearing him say that?

Justin stares at me intently for a long time. I begin to feel a cold sweat from the amount of time he is just staring intently at my face.

"We should go to sleep, I'm exhausted." He says as he gets under the covers and turns so his back is toward me.

In response I abruptly turn away from him and seeth there for a few minutes as I'm annoyed at him for being too abrupt. After a few minutes the feeling of annoyance passes and I just want to talk to him for one more time.

"Good night... Justin." I whisper to him. A few minutes pass by and I assume he is already asleep. I close my eyes and slowly feel myselft off and suddenly I softly hear, "Goodnight Alex." That night I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

"How was your third night Alex?" Jerry asks as he places a fruit salad in front of me.

"I was woken up by Ma-"

"Justin! When your getting the fresh farm eggs, don't forget to fed Bessy!" Jerry interrupts me as he yells to my... Older brother. Shivers run up and down my spine as I think of him being my brother.

"Bessy is our cow. She is a true sweetheart!" Jerry tells me without my asking.

Suddenly I hear my cellphone go off and I quickly answer it.

"Mija! Oh how I've missed you! You won't believe the day Robert and I have had!" My mother's voice is so comforting that I don't even register what she says. I'm just so happy that I can hear her! I happen to look over at Jerry and a sad almost pained expression is on his face.

"How is it going over there for you? Are you getting along with your brothers?" I hear my mother ask me pulling me out of my trance of watching my father wash the dishes with the saddest look on his face.

"It's good. They are all so nice..." I think back to Justin who has said no more than a few sentences to me since I've gotten to the house. I suddenly remember last night and I can't help but smile in remembrance.

"Is there something wrong? Do you want me to come home?" She asks me with concern in her voice.

"No, no I'm fine. I really do like it here! Promise." I can hear my mother let out a sniffle so I'm guessing she is holding back tears.

"Ok mija," She pauses to let out another sniffle. "I have to go. Call me any time. I will try to call you tomorrow night."

I hold in my tears as I say quickly, "I love you mom. Bye."

I hang up the phone and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Your mother sounds happy." Jerry says as he sits down in front of me. I nod my head in agreement.

"She really is." I know that must hurt him but he just smiles at me.

"Why don't you go check out the farm? I'm sure your going to love the chicks and ducks!" Jerry tells me as he pushes me out of the front door. I follow a trail that has beautiful wild flowers planted along the sides. I take in the floral scent and a smile creeps on my face.

On the other side of the meadow is the farm land and I can see adorable baby chicks and ducks waddling around. I also see cows and some horses. Between the medow and the farm is a stream. I swear this looks just like a picture!

"You can't get this wonderful smell in the city..." Suddenly I see something that makes me stop walking all together and makes my heart skip quite a few beats.

Justin is shirtless exposing a firm six pack which you couldn't see beneath his nerd clothes. The sweat gleams off of him like sparkles of light and I feel a blush forming. His dark brown hair hangs down on his forehead and glistens with sweat as it drips down. He is pulling a rake across the ground and you can see his muscles bulging out as he does each movement. The glory of seeing this can not compare to anything. I can't seem to pull my gaze from him and I know for certain that I have been looking way too long. The longer that I look, I feel a sensation swirling around in my lower stomach...

"Wow..." The words escape my mouth while I'm in this trance. Abruptly, he looks up from his work and stares striaght at me. A look of pure menace appears on his face and I immediately jump and turn around and run back up to the house. Once I'm safely in my shared room, do I finally let out the breath I was holding.

Why did I have to say Wow out loud?! Now he is going to think I am such a pervert or even worse! A stalker! And after such a nice night too. My heart beats wildly and I sink to the floor.

"Why does he have to be my brother?" I ask aloud as I put my head between my arms.

"Alexandra! Aren't you hungry?" Jerry asks me. Everyone is sitting at the dinner table. I haven't even touched my food. It makes me so embarassed to even be in Justin's presence. I can't even look at him, I literally look anywhere but at him. I truly feel so pathetic.

"No I'm not, sorry. Is it ok if I can be excused? I want to lay down." I say as I put down my fork. Max gives me a sad puppy dog face as Jerry stares at me with concern.

"Of course sweetheart." I immediately jump up and race over to my room. Just before I left I noticed he was looking at me so intensly. I close the door softly and look at myself in the mirror.

My dark brown wavy hair is cascading past my sholders to my waist, my shirt is tight arund my form, showing off every hourglass curve that I have, my face is flushed and my eyes are glistening. I can't get the picture of him out of my head. The image from this morning continues to repeat over and over causing my heartbeat to quicken and my body to react in a way that it isn't supposed to.

I look around toward the door to make sure that it is closed and while I dream about Justin shirtless, I shyly begin to touch my breasts and my eyes flutter shut.

"Mmmm..." I moan aloud as I begin to caress my breast. The image of Justin causes me to do things that I never thought was possible. With the image of him propellling me forward, I pull my shirt over my head expossing my breast and my bra. I quicky snap off my bra and begin to fondle my breasts. Moans continue to escape my mouth as I pinch my nipples and think only of him.

"Justin..." I moan aloud as one of my hand ventures further down north. I pull up my skirt as I push aside my panties. I gently touch myself and I am greeted with extreme wetness. My knees give out and I fall to my knees on the floor. I slowly slip in a finger and another moan escapes out, "Justin!"

"Oh my gosh Alex!" I abruptly stop and slowly turn around, Justin is standing at the doorway staring at me. Staring at my half naked body while I'm fondling myself...

A humungous blush/burn erupt across my whole body as I stare mortified at him. "This isn't what it looks like!" As the words leave my mouth, I know there is no possible way I can talk myself out of this one.

Suddenly in a split second, Justin closes the door and slowly walks over to me. He roughly grabs my arm and pulls me up.

"Were you just saying my name?" He asks me roughly as he looks me straight in the eyes. I know that there is no way that I can lie to him now. He physically saw me do something that he was never suppoed to see. I look frightenly into his eyes and let out a whisper. "Yes..."

"Dammit!" He mutters under his breath as he stares at me with those intense grey eyes.

Before I can even process what is happening, Justin grabs me by my jaw and I swear he is going to punch me so I close my eyes tightly and instead of feeling a hard painful punch, I feel soft lips land on my own in a rough and sensual kiss.

He pulls my body against himself and his lips crash down on my own. After a minute of processing what is going on, I wrap my arms around his neck. One of Justin's hand is on my butt and the other is combined in my hair, pulling our kiss even more impossibly close. His tongue licks my bottom lips aggresively and I can't help but feel goosebumps rise all over my body.

A moan errupts from my mouth which Justin takes as opportunity to stick his tounge in. At first I am surprised at the intrusion but I immediately kiss him back the same way, our tongues doing a dance that causes the area between my legs to get even more wet, if possible.

He throw me ontop of my bed and climbs on top of me. "So you think you can watch me half naked outside and get away with it. I knew the look you were giving me. I could see it from a mile away. You wanted me. You wanted our hot, naked bodies touching, you wanted to lick the sweat off my body," He suddenly begins to lick my neck and heads down to my breast. He take one of my breasts in his hands and begins to lick the nipple.

"Ohhhh... Justin..." I moan out as I try my hardest not to be too loud. If anyone heard us right now... We would be in so much trouble!

"You wanted my hands to touch every inch of your body and you wanted me to..." He suddenly comes back up to me and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"To touch this." His fingers plunge inside of me and a strained cry comes out of my mouth.

"You like that?" He asks as he moves his fingers in and out. He's staring straight into my eyes daring me to stop him. I feel the blush get even hotter as I try not to moan too loudly.

"Just admit you, you wanted this." He says as he moves faster, in and out causing my juices to spill onto my bed covers.

"I-I-I..." The pleasure that he is giving me is indescribable! I can't think, I can't breathe, I can barely even look this handsome man in the eye.

"I can't hear you..." His voice is suddenly very husky as his hot breath hits my lips.

"I wanted this! Ahhhh!" I say very loudly as I abruptly reach my climax as his fingers move in and out of me faster and faster.

He pulls out his fingers after I ride the wave of exesty down. Justin's eyes never leave mine as he slowly puts his three fingers into his mouth and begins to suck them dry.

"Lexi," He smirks at me with his beautiful, perfect lips. "You taste amazing."

With that being said, he gets up from ontop of me and leaves my room, closing the door behind him. I take a deep breath in and try to regain my strength as it seems to have left along with him. I feel my face is the shade of a tomato, I can actaully feel the heat radiating off of it.

There is one thing that I know for sure... I wasn't the only one who wants my sibling; he wants me too.

* * *

Here is Chapter One of this story! I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to my reviewer and the people who favorited this story! Please review, I greatly appreciate it! :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Answers**

**By: Lynne102**

**Romance**

**A Jalex Story**.

**Summery: Jalex. Alex can't remember her father &amp; brothers. While her mother and fiancé go on a long vacation, Alex goes to live with her father and brothers. She ends up having a passionate connection with a guy who is her brother! They try to fight it but the sexual chemistry draws them in something they never dreamed of. Can Alex find out why the parents split or fall in a forbidden love?**

**Chapter 2**

I expected the guilt to come and consume my body and mind... But it never came. Whenever I saw Justin, my body just filled with heat and I just wanted him. But it must not have been the same for him.

The guilt must have gotten to him because he doesn't even look at me anymore. When our father tells him to say hello to me; he says it to the wall, the floor, the ceiling. He makes sure he avoids looking at me. He acts like I'm a disease. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt me and sadly it does.

I just wish I didn't act the complete opposite. Whenever I saw him, my heart beat would go faster than anything I've ever felt, my face gets all hot, and my body gets all clammy. And all I can feel is the feeling of his lips on mine...

* * *

"Sweat heart, maybe today you can go out into the town with your brothers. They can introduce you to their friends and hopefully they can become your friends as well." Jerry tells me enthusiastically. Whenever I see him, he is always cooking. He never leaves the kitchen. It's kind of odd really.

"Yeah! Let's go Alex!" Max says loudly as he darts up from his seat. I smile at him but all I really see is Justin behind him, looking rather annoyed.

"If I wanted her to meet my friends, I would have introduced them already." Justin snapped at Jerry. But all it took was one look by Jerry to make him shut his mouth.

I feel a pang on my heart and I look away from him. Sometimes I wish what happened between us never happened... It seems to have caused him a lot of pain while doing the opposite for myself. I must really be sick.

"Dad, it's alright. I don't need to meet their friends." I say but Max begins to whine and Justin just heaves a heavy sigh.

Within minutes, the three of us were in the car driving into town. Justin is driving, Max is thankfully in the middle, and I'm at the end (slightly regretting going).

"Your going to love meeting our friends! They are going to love you at first sight!" Max says enthusiastically. He seems to be jumping up and down in the seat. He always seems so happy during the day. I wonder why he wakes up with those nightmares...

After a half an hour of driving, we arrive at our destination. The beach. The wind blows my hair and I feel weird as I get a shiver. I glance over at Justin but he continues to walk ahead of me, ignoring me.

Max is telling me to hurry up but something is telling me to go running back to the car. I ignore the feeling as I walk forward.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Alexandra!" A loud girl screams as she runs toward me. She has a big smile on her face. She has beautiful red hair that cascades down her back and is dressed in a simple dress. She has a pretty face and a smile that could be considered sweet.

She takes a hold of my hands. "My name is Harper Finkle. It's so nice to meet you! You're gorgeous!" I smile embarrassingly at her.

"Stop hogging her. Other people want to meet her." A guy walks over to us. I have to say he is very good looking. He has a soft smile and bright eyes. His hair is done so carefully but the wind is making it dance. And he has a strong physique. Also his voice has an accent. Something I would definitely fall for back home.

I can't help feeling guilty for finding him attractive. Wait, why am I feeling guilty?! It's not like anything is even going on with Justin. He has made it clear for the past week that he doesn't want anything to do with me.

Even though I think that, I subconsciously look over at him. He is staring at us with that infamous blank expression. Anger sweeps throughout me. Why can't he even show some type of emotion?! With the anger propelling me forward, I quickly look back at the guy and smile.

"Hi, I'm Alex. And you are?" I say and laugh a little in my head by trying to sound flirtatious. He immediately smiles wider and walks closer to me.

"Hey, my name is Mason. Mason Greyback." He pulls one of my hands out of Harper's grip and slowly lifts it to his lips, while never moving his dark brown eyes from mine. His lips are soft as he gently kisses my hand.

A slight brush creeps up on my cheeks and I advert my eyes from his. "Nice to meet you Mr. Greyback."

"Let's go to eat." Justin says to us. He starts off, walking to the restaurant in the distance. I don't know if it's just me, but he definitely seems tense. A feeling of contentment swarms through me.

Imagine if I keep this flirting up with this guy, who know how he will be after some of that?

"Come on, that restaurant over there is the best one on this beach, promise!" Harper tells me as she grabs onto my arm. She definitely seems like the touchy feely kind. Honestly, things like that would drive me crazy but I feel comfortable with her. Must be because she is the only other girl here.

Mason walks beside me. I try not to notice the looks he keeps giving me. Max is talking enthusiastically to Harper about something.

* * *

"How was the meeting the friends fiasco? Did you guys all get along?" Jerry asked us as we all sat in the living room. Max and I are sitting in the recliner so he is cuddled up on my side. Sometimes he reminds me of a puppy. Always jumping and talking and cuddling. It's honestly so adorable. It's the complete opposite of my other brother.

"They all loved Alex! She was the life of the party!" Max exclaims. I chuckle as I pat his head.

"She definitely was the center of attention." Justin says quietly. He is reading his book while sitting on the couch with Jerry. I can't help but look at him. What does he mean by that?!

"Good! You can tell that my little princess should be a movie star or a famous singer!" Jerry beams as he looks at me. Honestly him and mom can be similar. I see why they were compatible with each other. It makes me wonder what was the real reason they broke up.

RING! RING!

My phone starts ringing loudly and I snap up, grabbing my phone that is on the coffee table. I press the talk button and my moms comforting voice fills my ear.

"Mi hija! It's been too long since we've last talked! I've missed you so much!" I can hear the excitement in her voice and it makes me so happy.

"Of course you've missed me, your on a two month vacation to Europe doing all the things we were going to do together!" I tease her and I can hear her laughing.

"You know you could have come. It's not too late to come join us! Robert can book a flight for you to be here by tomorrow morning." I'm surprised that she actually suggests that to me after all of the hassle we've gone through just to make all this happen.

"Hahaha! You want me to go to Europe with you and Robert on your romantic vacation?" I laugh it off but she interrupts me. "Yes, we both want you to! We miss you so much!"

She actually means it. For me to go to Europe...

In my mind, I can hear all the excited things that I would do with them. It would also give me a chance to become closer to Robert. But my heart... My heart seems to hurt thinking I would be leaving the family I'm just beginning to know. And that other person who I don't know why I always have on my mind...

"Mom, thanks for the offer but I'm happy here." I say quietly. I know she's going to start crying. I can already feel the deafening silence on her end.

"...Alright mija. If you ever change your mind, the offer will still stand."

"Ok. I love you momma. Have fun with Robert!" I try to sound extra happy for her. I guess it works as she tells me goodbye and I hang up.

I breathe a sigh of relief. Suddenly I get a strange feeling that someone is watching me. I look around and the guys are all watching me. All of them, even Justin, has a pained expression on their face. And as I look at all their faces, it finally dawns on me.

They never receive calls from mom. They have never heard her call them mijo or heard her say I love you forever or even feel her hug them when they are having a bad day.

I never had that either with my father but I'm able to get that opportunity now. The guilt and the sadness wash over me like a massage tsunami.

"I'm sorry..." I say quietly. My voice sounds strange, like it's being strangled.

"All that matters is we have you." Jerry says with a smile. He reaches out and pats my back affectionately.

"Yeah." Max agrees and takes my hand. I squeeze his back with a smile. I subconsciously look over at my older brother.

His face is now expressionless. He gets up and walks away from us, slamming the back door behind him.

"Just give him some time sweetheart." Jerry says. Guilt swarms me even more and I stare intently at the couch where he just was for a long time.

* * *

I can't sleep. That seems to be the pattern every night. No matter how relaxed I think I'm going to feel, my body just won't stay still. And if it's not my body, it's my mind. It won't stop turning its stupid gadgets. Or if I finally fall asleep, Max wakes me up with his screaming. I've stopped asking what's wrong. He never answers me and I know no one else will tell me what's wrong with him.

But this night, Max didn't even come sleep with me. So I have been awake in the dark thinking something was going to attack me. Every creepy noise the house makes, makes me jump up and I shove my face under the covers.

It's already 12:45 A.M. and I haven't been able to sleep a thing. I feel a headache starting to form.

I toss to the other side of the bed and I just feel so annoyed. I'm so tired of not being able to sleep. It's not fair that every day I have bags under my eyes and I have to put a ton of makeup to hide them. I just want to sleep! I angrily push the blankets off of me and stomp over to where Max normally sleeps. I pull the covers down and I slip myself in. The cold cools my anxious body. I close my eyes and I feel myself drifting off into sweet abyss...

CREEK..

My eyes snap wide open and I curl myself into the side of the wall. It's times like this that I wish I was in Europe with my mom.

Suddenly, I feel the covers being pulled from my body. A loud yelp comes out of my mouth and I try to push whatever is there.

"Hey, what are you doing in this bed?!" A familiar, husky voice fills my ears and I can slightly see Justin standing by the bed. My heart was already beating so fast but now that I see him, it beats even faster.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I snap at him, holding onto my chest for dramatic effect.

He glares at me. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you in this bed and not in your own?"

"Because I was..." I stop myself from saying scared. He doesn't have the privilege to know that information. So I decide to come up with something on the fly.

"Because it's cooler over here." I hope he can't see through my lie. He stars at me for a moment before nodding his head.

"I can see what you mean." I swear I can almost hear a chuckle but it probably was my imagination.

"What are you doing here anyways?" I ask as I suddenly feel self conscious of my pajamas. All I have is one of my tshirts on. It barely covers my thighs. I try to pull the blanket over myself but it seems he is still holding onto it.

"I'm going to sleep. Move over." He begins to put his leg under the blanket.

"Wait what?! You can't-" I stop abruptly as he is entirely on the bed with me, our bodies touching.

"You don't expect me to sleep on the hotter side of the room, do you?" I can feel the temperature in my body suddenly go up. I really hope he can't hear my heart beat which is going beyond the normal beat it should.

"B-but this is a t-twin size bed..." I stammer as I suddenly feel him move closer to me.

"We will manage." He answers me simply.

"Maybe I should go back to my own b-"

Suddenly I feel his hand on my arm and I'm pulled down so I am laying down on the bed. My skin starts to burn where his hand is on my arm. I try to ignore the butterflies swirling around in my stomach as I turn to my side, trying to get away from his grasp.

Apparently I did that in vain because I suddenly feel his entire body pressed against mine. He places his arm around my waist and I try not to jump in surprise.

"You're right, it is cooler _right here._" Chills run up and down my spine as I feel his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"You know something, your hair smells really nice..." Justin's voice drifts off and I am left wide awake for the rest of the night, secretly enjoying (a little too much) the feeling of his body against mine. If only we could do this every night.

* * *

Hello! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for the long hiatus! I promise to update more frequently! Please read and review! I would love to hear from you guys! :)


End file.
